Caf-Pow Crash Landing
by quintawrites
Summary: Abby has left a trail of unhappy agents in the wake of her latest Caf-Pow! binge. How will Gibbs handle this and will Abby listen? WARNING: contains disciplinary swats of an adult


**Author's Note:**

**This one shot is brought to you by a prompt from MaidenMoonshine, who also proofread this and gave me encouragement to post it! Hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! And please take a few seconds to review as well.**

**And if you haven't checked out Moonshine's newest story, "Echoes," you are missing out! Please give it a try! Thanks! : )**

Gibbs stood in the doorway to Abby's lab watching her move quickly from one area to another and back again while talking to herself. He couldn't hear what she was saying over the blaring music. Gibbs held a No Caf-Pow! in one hand and a large bottled water in the other. He cleared his throat and straightened his stance before striding into the lab.

"Hey Abs," he called out, setting down the drinks long enough to find the remote control and shut off the music. "We need to talk."

Abby turned only as the music cut off and glared at Gibbs. Normally she would have welcomed a visit from him with a hug or at the very least a cheerful hello. But as soon as she twirled around and saw the drinks, coupled by the look on his face, Abby wanted nothing at all to do with Gibbs.

"Gibbs!" She exclaimed as she rushed up next to him. "I NEED my music."

She made a play to wrestle the remote from his hand but Gibbs wasn't in the mood. The director had told him in no uncertain terms that he needed to get Abby under control. Never mind the 15 field agents who also left grumbling messages and complaints throughout the day that Abby was short tempered, hyper and impatient.

Gibbs slipped the remote control in his jacket pocket and placed his hands on Abby's shoulders. Looking at her face-to-face, Gibbs could see Abby was riding a Caf-Pow! high that was about to crash and leave no survivors. Gibbs wanted to help his youngest using calm and gentle tactics but he knew better than most that sometimes the only thing that worked was a good, old fashioned spanking to bring Abby to her senses.

Hoping to avoid going down that road, Gibbs kissed Abby's hair and smiled down on her.

"I brought you some things," Gibbs said kindly, gesturing to the decaf beverage and water.

"Um… thanks, Gibbs," Abby said uncertainly. "But I'm better off with this."

She raised her regular Caf-Pow cup and shook it. Abby went to take a sip and realized it was empty. She frowned, took the lid off, and proceeded to put the remnants of the drink into her mouth. Abby then turned to get her purse so she could refuel.

"No Abby," Gibbs said sternly as he realized what she was doing. "That's why I came down here to talk to you. The team, your coworkers and even the director have made it clear that you've had too much caffeine and are going off the rails."

Abby looked both hurt and astonished that anyone she worked with would consider her "hopped up" on Caf-Pow! Sure, maybe she went a little overboard with that fifth one this afternoon but who could blame her? It'd been a busy week.

Abby opened her mouth to protest but Gibbs cut her off.

"No Abby, no excuses now. You can have these two drinks. I'll be down in a few hours to collect you. We'll head home and I'll make your favorite mac and cheese for dinner. Sound good?"

Abby's face went through a myriad of emotions. Unhappy about the lack of caffeine, happy about the dinner, and last of all, a bit of nervousness.

"Gibbs? Home? Your home? Am I in trouble?"

"Nope," Gibbs answered simply as he dropped a kiss on Abby's cheek. "Unless, you decide to carry on with this caffeine-fueled nonsense."

Gibbs arched an eyebrow, waiting for Abby to respond. She rolled her eyes and muttered "whatever" as she went to turn her music back on.

She thought she had been quiet enough with her complaint but she should have known. Gibbs has super hearing powers – those of a highly skilled agent AND a dad!

Before Abby could take another step Gibbs was next to her. He grabbed her carefully but firmly by her arm and turned her sideways, landing three hard swats on her bottom.

"Ow, ow, ow," Abby cried out as she hopped in place.

"Are you ready to drop the attitude, Abs? Or do you need more incentive?" Gibbs held her and raised his hand, waiting for her answer.

"Okay, no more! I'll be good," Abby rushed. She wanted to get her answer out before Gibbs decided to land another spank.

Gibbs turned her to face him as he released her arm. He could see unshed tears in Abby's eyes and felt a pang of sadness to see his little one hurting. He hoped she wouldn't push him further.

"I'll see you in a couple hours," he said, handing her back the remote to her music. "Get some work done. And keep the noise to a minimum."

Gibbs said the last statement with an amused tone. Abby nodded, taking the remote. She turned back to her work, sighing before opening the bottled water and taking a sip.

She sat on her stool and immediately hopped up with a small yelp. It was only three spanks but Gibbs knew how to make them count!

Abby glared at the No Caf-Pow! suspiciously before dumping it in the trash. She got back to work, this time standing. She had lots to catch up on, and a homemade meal to look forward to courtesy of Gibbs.


End file.
